


Jeremy's Education

by lazyreader5608



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 18:40:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14314773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazyreader5608/pseuds/lazyreader5608
Summary: Set in the time between Damon returned from the Gemini prison dimension and the time Bonnie escaped. Damon is already emotionally unstable from Elena wiped her happy memories of Damon and Jeremy pushes him to the limit by going off at him about Bonnie not coming back with him. Jeremy experiences Damon’s wrath in a whole new way. This triggers something in Jeremy that he cant explain, it awakens new urges and Jeremy turns to the closest male people he knows.





	Jeremy's Education

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the Vampire Diaries series or its characters, this is merely a work of fanfiction.

Damon was sitting on the couch in front of the fireplace sipping on a glass of bourbon thinking of the latest series of events. Being trapped in a prison dimension to escaping and finding out his girlfriend erased all their happy memories together and of course losing Bonnie who had become one of his closest friends. He didn’t know where Stephen was but he was happy that the house is empty of people that he didn’t have the patience to talk to. His vampire hearing hears a motorcycle pulling up to the front door and the sound of a human heartbeat getting closer, he groaned and continued to stay where he was that hopefully whoever it was would go away. His wish did not come true when he heard the front door open and close and then the sound of someone coming into the sitting room.  
“Damon I need to talk you,” Jeremy said in an angry tone of voice.  
“Hello to you to Jer now go away I don’t have the patience or am in the mood to talk to the adolescent Gilbert right now” Damon said in his sweet sarcastic voice.  
“I don’t really care and I came here to find out why the hell you found a way back but Bonnie didn’t” Jeremy growled back  
“Like I said I am not in the mood now go!” Damon said, his voice rising.  
“Listen here you blood sucking mor.” Jeremy was busy saying before he was knocked to the floor.  
“The only reason I have taken you talking to me like that was because I was dating your sister but now that that’s over you can kiss that privilege goodbye,” Damon said grabbing Jeremy by the throat.  
Damon had been trapped in a world for months and in that time he had not gotten off because A: internet porn didn’t exist, B: there was only Bonnie there and that is never happening and C: He hasn’t jacked himself off since he was a human teenager. All that pent-up urges suddenly overtook him and he couldn’t stop himself. He grabbed Jeremy and flipped him onto his stomach.  
“Damon what are you doing?!” Jeremy screamed his voice filling with fear.  
“Teaching you a lesson in how to respect your elders and especially men who out rank you” Damon growled.  
He grabbed quickly vampire sped to the kitchen grabbing two strong metal old family knives. He was back on top of Jeremy before the boy could have registered he was gone, taking one arm at a time he bent the knives into the floor trapping Jeremy’s arms in front of him; restricting his movements. After he was secured he ripped off the boy’s gym shorts exposing his round muscular behind and taking each of the plump globes into his hands he massaged them and then parted them, exposing Jeremy’s entrance.  
“Damon please don’t do this I’m sorry” Jeremy begged Damon  
“It’s too late for that Jer, I’m going to teach you a lesson and since I can’t fuck the female Gilbert ill fuck the male one,” Damon said before spreading Jeremy’s cheeks and began eating him out.  
Jeremy tried and tried to get his hands free but Damon had done a really good job at restraining him. He couldn’t help letting out a moan from what Damon was doing, this is so wrong he thought to himself, he was straight and in love with Bonnie but what Damon was doing felt so good and he hadn’t gotten off in a while and all these sensations were getting to him. Damon began to slither his tongue deeper into Jeremy which only made the young Gilbert moan more, which surprised Damon but made him grin wickedly to himself. After a while he grew bored and decided to take a leap. He vampire sped the two of them up to his room and threw Jeremy onto his bed.  
“If you try to run, fight me off or try anything else ill kill you, understand?” Damon said to Jeremy while giving him a typical Damon look.  
All Jeremy could do was nod in response. Damon began to strip in front of Jeremy, starting with his shirt and by doing so exposing his well-defined upper body. Finally he removed his pants and his 11 inch, uncut and very thick cock bounced up and slapped his abdomen.  
“Suck it” Damon growled bringing his cock to Jeremy's mouth.  
Jeremy hesitantly opened his mouth and took Damons very large cock into his mouth, stretching his jaw as wide as possible to accommodate the large cock. He began to bob up and down, slowly taking more and more of the cock into his mouth and soon starting to take him into his throat. Damon began to moan, grabbed Jeremy’s head, and started to fuck his throat. Soon Damon grew bored and flipped the boy over and spat onto the exposed hole and vampire sped his entire length into Jeremy. Jeremy scream at the top of his lungs and Damon covered his mouth and continued his onslaught, Damon soon felt his hand get wet from the tears that were pouring from Jeremy's eyes; that just made Damon thrust harder.  
After a while, Damon felt Jeremy clench and then he smelled the scent of cum, Jeremy had came all over his bed sheets. He pushed Jeremy into the puddle of cum and began thrusting at vampire speed, he began to feel his orgasm building and let out the loudest moan and came inside of Jeremy. Once he had finished cumming he pushed Jeremy of his dick and walked off to the bathroom.  
“I'm going to shower and when I'm done you better be gone, I hope this was an educational experience” Damon said grinning down at Jeremy.  
“Fuck you,” Jeremy said while pulling up his shorts.  
“I do believe it was you who got fucked,” He said with an innocent mock expression  
Jeremy just stormed out of the house and when he straddled the bike he winced when he sat down. The problem was that he liked it, liked the pain and liked the feeling of getting fucked.  
“Whats happening to me?” Jeremy said aloud to himself.


End file.
